In one technique for three-dimensional image reconstruction, a number of images or image sets of an object are captured with a camera that travels in a path over the surface of the object. Information from this catalogue of information can then be used to reconstruct a three-dimensional model of the object based upon the camera path and individual three-dimensional measurements captured along the camera path. The path of a camera may be very long and complex involving motion estimation from image to image that accumulates significant errors along its length. These errors can result in a variety of reconstruction artifacts in a resulting three-dimensional model such as double surfaces where the camera path scans the same region twice with an error in camera position between the two scans. Error may also be introduced due to calibration problems, inaccuracies in camera distortion models used to determine three-dimensional data, and so forth.
While various techniques exist for minimizing errors along an entire camera path, there remains a need for improved global path optimization techniques suitable for use with data-intensive path optimizations typical of high-accuracy, three-dimensional reconstruction.